A Mother's Warning
by Kiki-Bunny
Summary: Written for Special Relationship Sweethearts week at LJ. AU. Alfred is a foreign exchange student in England who falls in love at first sight with a librarian. Rated for sex.


**Title: **A Mother's Warning

**Author:** Maidearest (livejournal), RawrGodzirra ()**  
><strong>**Genre: **Romance, Smut  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> USUK  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **Mild sex, mindless fluff

**Prompt: **Sweethearts Week, Prompt #1: Close to you—Fic or art must feature physical contact of any sort between our two boys- hugging, kissing, intimacy, hand-holding, you name it.

**Word Count: **2,554 words  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "The silence isn't so bad until I look at my hands, I feel said. Because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." AU. Alfred is an exchange student in England who falls in love at first sight with a librarian.

**Song Inspiration: **Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

**Notes:** This was supposed to have a relatively happy ending, but unfortunately, I'm bad at those. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback, since this is un-beta'ed, and let me know if you seen any mistakes. I'm sure there's quite a few, and I apologize greatly for it. (Edit: Found some grammatical mistakes and corrected them I hope the story is a bit more enjoyable now!)

Alfred's mother had warned him before he left not to get too attached to England, lest he would not want to come home. He really didn't see how that would be a problem, seeing as the weather was absolutely miserable.

Thank god he was only here for six months before he was able to return to America once again. He'd been there a month already, and while he enjoyed the classes he took at the university, he hated how some of them tended to look down on him simply because he was American. Well, except for the girls, who were all over him in a heartbeat to learn everything about him and maybe get into his pants.

Needless to say, living in England wasn't very fun.

He did manage to get a lot of sight seeing in, though he wasn't as impressed with it as he thought he'd been. Most likely, it was because he went everywhere by himself. Nothing was ever really fun alone, but he was having trouble making friends.

Today was one such day when he went out, not so much to sightsee, but to move around. Being cooped up in a dusty dorm room with a weird German roommate was only fun for so long. Especially when said roommate liked to watch porn very loudly when he was trying to study.

He'd been a decent distance away from his dormitory when the sky opened up and it began to pour. Desperately, he ran to the closest building for shelter. It was a large, stone building with what looked to be a warm interior. He quickly walked inside and was immediately greeted with the warm smell of books.

It was a quaint library, over all. It had a nice hardwood floor and every corner of the room was lined with books. The smell was earthy and the lighting was comforting.

He must have been gawking for a while because someone saddled up to him, touching his forearm, "Sir, are you well?"

Alfred jumped, and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a shorter man with a lithe frame. A pair of reading glasses was perched on the tip of his nose, revealing the most fantastic green eyes he had ever seen. The man also had rather impressive eyebrows and shaggy hair that was a shade lighter than his own.

Said eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration or something, and little lines were beginning to burrow in between them. A scowl was on his pale skinned face, which was surprisingly unblemished without a single acne scar or freckle. It was porcelain perfect, and Alfred didn't realize he was staring until the annoyed tenor cut off his reverie.

"Sir, excuse me. Are you deaf?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Alfred quickly said, and the man mouth twisted a little, "I was just, uhm, thinking."

"While staring at me?"

"… yes?"

The man sighed, "Well, I assume you're in here to escape the rain." His voice was a little disappointed. Upon looking around, the library seemed very empty and lonely. He wondered if it was just because of the rain, or if it was like this very often.

Alfred was suddenly overcome with the desire to impress this large eyebrowed stranger, "Actually. I, uhh… I came here to study and then pick out a book. You know, to read."

The man snorted slightly, "That's typically what you do with a book."

Alfred grimaced slightly, a bit put off that he'd all ready made a fool out of himself in front of someone that he felt the need to impress. Of course, he just met the man a few seconds ago, but he felt connected to him somehow.

"So… uhm… what's your name?" He asked jovially.

"I thought you were here to study."

"Yeah, well… I mean, you seem like a cool guy."

Again, the man gave a derisive snort, "You've barely had a conversation with me."

"I'd like to have more than a conversation with you." Alfred said, without truly thinking. The widening of the other man's eyes clued him into his verbal miscommunication. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant, like… more than just _one_ conversation with you. You know. Several conversations. With you. I am so sorry."

The man just laughed quietly, so not to disturb the people reading nearby. Alfred thought it may have been one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, "What's your name, lad?" the librarian asked, and Alfred beamed at him.

"Alfred Jones." He answered proudly, grinning and extending a hand.

"How very American. Arthur Kirkland."

When Arthur took the hand offered to him, Alfred could have sworn he felt shocks going from his palm all the way to his heart. The urge to kiss this man whose name he had just learned was overwhelming. If Alfred had just the slightest bit less tact, he might have done it. Of course, not being completely socially inept, he kept his lips to himself.

The entire time at the library was spent in a comfortable conversation with the underworked and bored Arthur, and not one bit of studying or reading was done.

It was the start of a wonderful, if not slightly dysfunctional, relationship.

Alfred's mother had warned him before he left not to get too attached to England, lest he would not want to come home. He really didn't see how that would be a problem, seeing as the weather was absolutely miserable.

Yet, all it took was a chance encounter on one of those miserable, rainy days to change everything.

As the end of his six-month period was drawing to a close, the dread he felt in his heart was overwhelming. In just a few weeks, he was going to leave behind that sarcastic, acerbic librarian who had captured his heart.

While the two had shared a increasingly growing relationship between them, Alfred always felt his affections leaned a bit more towards romantic than Arthur's. Then again, one could never tell with the librarian; his feelings were always hidden behind a thick skin of cynicism.

Yet, with time narrowing down, Alfred's need to confess his feelings to Arthur grew exponentially.

He practically bounded into the near empty library and tripped over the threshold, much to Arthur's amusement. A slight smirk played on thin, pale lips as Alfred began to walk closer to the desk Arthur spent his days behind, "The books aren't going anyway." He commented in a hushed tone.

Alfred grinned sheepishly, a slightly apologetic look in his eyes. Arthur gave him a curious glance, as if he could tell something was off about his friend.

"Hey, Artie… can I talk to you about something?" he asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Arthur looked even more disconcerted, "Of course. Is everything all right?"

Alfred bit his lip before answering, "Yes… well, no, but… ugh. It's hard to explain."

"Well, can you attempt it?"

Alfred opened his mouth to try, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it rather sharply. He took several breaths to calm himself down, and took in Arthur's equally apprehensive appearance.

Alfred then did what he would forever consider one of the most impulsive moves of his life.

He reached forward over the desk to pull Arthur's face closer to his own. Arthur's eyes had widened as he was tugged forward, and Alfred hadn't seen how much wider they got when their lips connected.

Arthur was frozen for several moments, his brain catching up with what just happened. Then, his eyes slipped shut and he returned the kiss, bringing up his hands to rest of Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred couldn't describe the feeling the jolted through his veins when the kiss was returned, but it was amazing. The kiss didn't last much longer after Arthur returned it, but it left both of them breathless and red-faced.

"Will you go out with me?"

Arthur replied to him with a kiss.

They only lasted a week of dating before falling into bed with one another, both a little tipsy, and both madly in love with each other. They walked into Arthur's apartment clumsily, barely able to close the door before pausing in the hall to make out against a wall for a moment. Arthur finally managed to guide them both into the bedroom.

Alfred gently pushed Arthur on the bed and the Briton giggled as he lost his balance and landed with a soft thud onto the soft mattress. Alfred crawled on after him and quickly reconnected the kiss. Arthur hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

Somehow, while they were making out, they managed to remove every scrap of clothing and were sporting burgeoning erections that needed to be attended to.

Arthur's hands were the first to wander, spindly fingers splayed across Alfred's football-defined chest. He tweaked a nipple experimentally and was pleasantly surprised to hear Alfred moan into the kiss.

Alfred ground their hips together with fervor, their cocks rubbing together and creating delicious friction between the two of them. Arthur broke of the kiss and let out a small squeak of a groan, "A-Alfred…" he panted, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and hoping he'd get the idea.

Alfred began planting wet, feverish kisses along the other's neck and jaw. Arthur wiggled slightly closer to the bedside dresser to grab the lube and condoms hidden inside.

"Prepared for everything, ain't ya?" Alfred grinned at his lover, who simply smiled seductively back at him.

Arthur, with a surprising amount of strength Alfred hadn't imagined the lithe man to have, flipped their positions so Arthur was straddling the American's thighs. He slipped down the larger man's body so his face was level with the other's cock. Alfred groaned, feeling the other's breath fan over the leaking head.

Arthur smiled wanly at the other's anticipation, and gave an experimental lick to the mushroomed head. Alfred shuddered, and Arthur decided it would be a good time to take a good amount of the other's cock into his mouth. It was thick and heady against his tongue, but not entirely unpleasant. He took in as much as he could and began to bob at a steady rhythm.

Alfred's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he let out a throaty moan, "Oh, _god_, Arthur… shit…" he gasped, trying his best not to buck and choke the other, "So good…"

Arthur hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations down Alfred's shaft. It prompted Alfred to look down at his lover, and he gasped at the sight. The other's green eyes were hooded, but staring directly at him. It was incredibly erotic, if the blowjob wasn't sexy enough. The cherry on the cake was that Arthur was reaching behind himself, preparing his entrance for Alfred, and god, the American almost came just from the sight alone.

Arthur pulled back, letting the other's thick cock fall from his lips. He crawled up Alfred's body again and connected their lips. Even though he could taste his own sex in Arthur's mouth, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Arthur broke off the kiss and flipped them once again, reaching over clumsily and handing Alfred the condom. The latter couldn't tear the packaging open fast enough and unroll the latex over his dick. His breathing was labored, and the smaller of the two had a look of satisfaction on his face. Alfred positioned himself at Arthur's entrance, bracing himself to take this slow.

Arthur leaned up slightly and whispered into Alfred's ear, "Fuck me."

Those two words were all it took for Alfred to throw caution to the wind and plunge himself inside the other. Arthur wasn't incredibly tight, but _god,_ it felt amazing. He saw Arthur wince slightly and paused, but Arthur nodded at him to keep going.

He started off by thrusting shallowly, trying to find that one spot that would have Arthur crying out in pleasure. It didn't take too long before Arthur suddenly gasped and arched.

With a grin, Alfred began to thrust more deeply, hitting the other's prostate with ever other drive of his cock. Arthur squirmed beneath him, moaning out dirty encouragement and demands to "fuck him harder."

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. They came within moments of each other, both moaning out the other's name. Alfred collapsed on top of the Briton, sated and groggy. He finally pulled out of Arthur, watching the Briton's face twist slightly in discomfort.

He tied off the condom and put it in the nearby garbage can. He felt Arthur's body, still warm and flushed from his orgasm, snuggle up against him. With a small smile, he also curled against the other.

"Hey, Arthur…" Alfred began, beginning to card his fingers through his lover's messy hair.

Arthur hummed comfortably, snuggling up still impossibly closer, "Yes."

"I think I love you." Alfred burted and felt the other stiffen against him, then relax again.

"Alfred, you fool," Arthur began and the American could feel the dread of rejection welling up in his chest, "I… I think I love you too."

Alfred grin could have guided lost ships home in a raging storm. Arthur's own smile was a bit more reserved, but its sentiment was nothing less of Alfred's. They spent the rest of the night with their limbs entangled together and simply enjoying the warmth that love gives.

Alfred's mother had warned him before he left not to get too attached to England, lest he would not want to come home. He really didn't see how that would be a problem, seeing as the weather was absolutely miserable.

Yet, as he stood in the airport terminal with an armful of tearful Englishman, he wondered how he could have ever thought that in the first place.

"Please don't forget about me." Arthur had begged, and he almost began sobbing himself. He couldn't—he had to be strong for Arthur, a man he had fallen so quickly for that he'd gotten whiplash.

"Never. I could never forget about you. I'll text you all the time, and we have Skype, and… this will work. I know it will."

Arthur pulled back, smiling but looking doubtful. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, "Of course, love."

They shared a fifth kiss in the past twenty minutes, and it continued until Alfred's flight was called. They broke apart reluctantly and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll think about you every day." Alfred insisted, cupping the other's face in his hands. The other raised a hand to rest gently against one of those on his cheeks.

"And I you." Arthur replied with a despondent smile, "Run along, darling, or you'll miss your flight."

Alfred almost wished he would miss his flight, if only to stay with Arthur just a bit longer. He pressed a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alfred's mother had warned him before he left not to get too attached to England, lest he would not want to come home.

As he watched the country disappear as he rose into the clouds, he broke into quiet sobs. He was always horrible at listening to his mother.


End file.
